Frodo, el Nazgul más pequeño
by Lluvia al Atardecer
Summary: Otra traducción. El primer capítulo de una historia que cuenta las aventuras de Frodo, transformado en Nazgul, que intentará ser lo más terrorífico posible.


Nota: esto es una traducción de un fanfic en inglés, a ver cuando me animo o se me ocurre una buena idea y escribo algo yo misma. Este es sólo el primer capítulo, iré traduciendo los siguientes conforme vayan apareciendo. Espero que este os haya gustado, lo he traducido lo mejor que he podido. Los personajes, lugares, etc. (bueno, los hechos no), le pertenecen a Tolkien.  
  
Frodo, el Nazgul más pequeño, capítulo 1  
  
Los jinetes cayeron sobre el hombre en una inmisericorde tempestad de polvo y mantos negros. Los penetrantes gritos le nublaban los sentidos, mientras tropezaba por el desigual suelo, buscando desesperadamente un apoyo para el pie. Entonces los jinetes le rodearon. Desde el momento en el que había visto a los jinetes negros había sabido que no existía esperanza, pero ahora que estrechaban el cerco a su alrededor, sintió que el destino le aprisionaba en sus tentáculos. Se le acercaron hasta que pudo oler el fétido aliento de los caballos infernales. El líder dirigió su bestia hacia él y desenvainó la pálida hoja de Morgul. La sostuvo delante de la cara del hombre y chilló de nuevo, haciéndole caer de rodillas aterrorizado. Mantuvo el puñal en alto, listo para sellar el destino de su víctima. "¡Tíos! ¡Eh, tíos! ¡Esperadme!" sonó una chillona protesta, que fue seguida por una serie de gruñidos provenientes de los jinetes. El hombre levantó la cabeza para ver un pequeño pony negro que transportaba a un jinete negro en miniatura, vestido con ropas que le quedaban demasiado grandes, y que las hacía señas agitadamente. "Creí que habías dicho que lo habías dejado atado a algo," gruñó uno de los jinetes, mirando a otro. "Frodo, estamos ocupados. ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a cazar un par de ardillas o algo así?" propuso el líder de los Nazgûl, tratando sin conseguirlo de ocultar su irritación. "¡Pero quiero ayudar!" lloriqueó Frodo, cruzándose de brazos. "Frodo, estás estropeando el ambiente," dijo el espectro número dos secamente, aproximándose a su víctima, que ahora miraba con asombro al grupo de espectros. "¡Sí, piérdete, Frodo!" chilló el espectro número siete, mirándole con frialdad desde debajo de la capucha. El pequeño labio inferior de Frodo comenzó a temblar debajo de su propia capucha. Frodo hizo que el pequeño pony diera la vuelta, le espoleó y gritó "¡Vais a ver! ¡Vais a ver todos vosotros!" justo antes de que su ropa demasiado grande se enganchara en un arbusto haciendo que cayera al suelo. Los espectros, exasperados, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza cuando Frodo intentó desenredarse, chillando salvajemente. "¿¡Va alguien a sacarle de ese maldito arbusto!?" preguntó el Rey Brujo. "¡Puedo hacerlo solo!" insistió Frodo, pegando mandobles en todas direcciones con su espada, que terminó en el suelo antes de que pudiera usarla. "Esto no está pasando," se dijo a sí mismo el Rey Brujo cuando el pony de Frodo empezó a lamer los enormes pies de su jinete. "¡Champiñon! ¡Champiñon, para!" rió Frodo, tratando de apartar al pony con los pies. "¿Le ha puesto de nombre Champiñon?" gruñó Dos, bajando de su caballo. "¡Dulce Elbereth!" dijo el Rey Brujo casi llorando cuando los violentos espadazos de Frodo consiguieron tirar al suelo a Dos. "Déjalo," decidió finalmente, volviéndose hacia el hombre, que inteligentemente había usado la oportunidad para desaparecer de la pequeña escena. "Oh, por el amor de... Sauron me va a matar." Soltó otro chillido y se fue, seguido de cerca por los otros Nazgûl, dejando a Frodo colgado cabeza abajo enganchado en el arbusto. "¡Vale, tíos! ¡Lo he cogido! ¡Muy divertido! ¡Haced creer a Frodo que lo habéis dejado en un arbusto! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Ya podéis volver!...¿tíos?...¿TÍOS?......¡Se lo contaré a Sauron!"  
  
***** "Así que no sólo habéis permitido que Faramir escapase, sino que además dejasteis a Frodo en un arbusto," Sauron, el Señor Oscuro, el Señor de los Anillos, el Destructor de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media, estaba bastante molesto. "Bueno, verás..." comenzó el Rey Brujo, pero Sauron levantó una mano para silenciarle. "Frodo es más pequeño que vosotros nueve. Tenéis que cuidar de él," les dijo Sauron con un suspiro irritado. "Frodo sólo le cae bien porque fue quien le trajo el anillo," le susurró Siete al espectro que estaba a su lado. "¿Qué decías, Siete?" preguntó Sauron, volviendo el casco con pinchos hacia el espectro en cuestión. "¿Hay algo que quieras comentarnos a todos nosotros?" "No, Sauron," dijo Siete, cambiando de postura y sintiéndose incómodo, mientras los otros espectros se reían por lo bajo. "Bien, podéis retiraros," suspiró Sauron haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Que alguien me traiga un par de hobbits. Me siento hambriento," Frodo se agitó visiblemente al oír este comentario. "¿Por qué no bajas a los calabozos y eliges unos cuantos que no te gusten?" sugirió agradablemente Sauron. Frodo asintió y comenzó a bajar a las mazmorras, pensando qué feliz hubiera sido Bilbo al saber que los Sacovilla-Bolsón habían sido comidos, pero se detuvo y miró a Sauron dándose la vuelta. "¿Te pasa algo, Frodo?" preguntó Sauron desde su trono oscuro. "Bueno... creo que no les caigo del todo bien a los otros espectros," le contó Frodo honestamente. "Ven aquí, Frodo," suspiró Sauron cuando el pequeño Mediano se aproximó a su trono. Lo sentó en su regazo. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le preguntó. "Me atan a cosas, y no nos esperan a Champiñón y a mí. Y dicen que soy demasiado pequeño para masacrar Rohirrim," dijo Frodo, con voz temblorosa y sonándose los mocos en la capa de Sauron. "Frodo, no puedes dejar que el resto de la gente te deprima. Simplemente, sé un pequeño espectro del anillo lo mejor que puedas, y pasa de los demás," le dijo Sauron, y Frodo asintió un poquito. "¿Crees que yo hubiera forjado el Anillo Único y casi destruido toda la Tierra Media si hubiese escuchado lo que decían los demás?" Frodo miró al Señor Oscuro con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de curiosidad. "Eso es, Frodo. Mi padre quería que fuese zapatero. Dijo que nunca llegaría a nada con la joyería. ¡Pero mírame ahora! Soy el destructor de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media. ¿Lo ves, Frodo? Tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo." "¡Gracias, Sauron!" dijo Frodo feliz y le abrazó antes de saltar al suelo y correr hacia las mazmorras. "Seré el mejor espectro del anillo de todos los tiempos. ¡Ya verás!" gritó Frodo desapareciendo de su habitación. "Son tan monos cuando han sido corrompidos recientemente..." rió Sauron antes de seguir admirando su precioso, precioso anillo.  
  
***** Frodo paseaba lentamente por las mazmorras de Barad-Dur, eligiendo cautivos aquí y allá y apartándose del camino de los orcos, que todavía intentaban comerle, a pesar de su posición actual. "¡Mira, Merry! ¡Es Frodo Bolsón!" croó alguien detrás de Frodo, mientras iba por las salas, que se volvió para ver a Pippin Tuk, encadenado a la pared. "¡Pippin! ¡Oh, Pip! ¡Qué bien me hace verte!" gritó Frodo abrazándolo. "¿Cómo te va?" "Um... He estado mejor," dijo Pippin después de pensárselo un momento. "¿Pero dónde está Merry?" preguntó Frodo, buscando a su primo como loco. "Qué, ¿estás ciego?" Pippin le echó una mirada extraña. "Está ahí," indicó con la cabeza algo que Frodo había tomado por un montón de ropa sucia, pero que, según notó ahora, era, o había sido (alguna vez ), un hobbit. Pippin imitó una voz chillona e intentó ocultar su cara para que Frodo no viera que sus labios se movían. "Hola, Frodo. ¿Dónde está mi abrazo?" "Um... Los espectros sólo pueden dar un abrazo al día. Eso es lo que tiene ser criaturas malvadas," dijo Frodo, preguntándose si "Merry" se lo iba a tragar. "Oh, entonces tal vez mañana," dijo "Merry", antes de que Pippin asumiera de nuevo su voz normal. "Me gusta tu ropa, Frodo. ¡Es muy espectral!" "¡Gracias! En realidad es la ropa vieja de Siete. Me queda un poco grande. Me engancho continuamente en los arbustos y así," admitió. "¡Eres un espectro estúpido, Frodo!" dijo "Merry", aunque siguió sin moverse, la cabeza contra el pecho. "¡Merry! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Frodo es nuestro amigo!" regañó Pippin a su mejor amigo. "¡Frodo es un espectro estúpido! ¡Y huele mal!" chilló "Merry". "¡Cállate, Merry! ¡Frodo va a salvarnos! Vas a llevarnos a casa, ¿verdad, Frodo?" preguntó Pippin, mirando a Frodo con ojos enloquecidos. "Te... tengo que irme," dijo Frodo rápidamente, y salió corriendo por el pasillo. "¡Volverás, Frodo! ¡Sé que lo harás!" gritó Pippin, riendo a continuación con carcajadas histéricas. "Creo que de ahora en adelante voy a evitar este pasillo," pensó Frodo en voz alta, mirando por encima del hombro y chocándose casi con un potro de tortura por ello. "Oh, lo siento," le pidió disculpas rápidamente a quienquiera que estuviese en el potro, y siguió caminando. "No pasa nada. Casi no me di cuenta, dado el insoportable dolor que estoy sufriendo," le dijo quienquiera que estuviese en el potro en lo que casi podría pasar por un tono agradable. Frodo se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para ver otra cara que le era familiar: Lotho Sacovilla-Bolsón. "¡Lotho!" exclamó Frodo, volviendo rápidamente al potro. "Tienes buen aspecto." "Sólo estás siendo cortés," insistió Lotho, pero sonando como si de verdad le creyera. "No, siempre te he querido ver así," dijo Frodo con alegría, antes de comprobar que su propio aspecto era apropiadamente malvado e impresionante. "Bueno, pareces un gran montón de ropa sucia de los Nazgûl. ¿Cómo has llegado a esto?" preguntó Lotho de la forma más fría posible de la que se es capaz estando en el potro. "Pues es una historia divertida..." comenzó Frodo, pero Lotho le cortó. "No será una historia larga, ¿verdad?" "Mi tío Bilbo encontró el Anillo Único hace algunos años en sus viajes," continuó Frodo como si no hubiese oído a Lotho. "Y cuando dejó la Comarca yo me quedé con el anillo. Gandalf me contó su cuestionable historia y me sentí intrigado. Así que me fui a Rivendel para enterarme de algo más. Gandalf habla mucho, y no me enteré muy bien de lo que me dijo. De todas formas, los otros tíos, los otros espectros, quiero decir, nos siguieron, y en la Cima de los Vientos me pincharon un poco. Todo fue muy fácil a partir de ahí. Fiebre, dolor de garganta y esas cosas. Lo próximo que sé es que me estás invitando a Mordor, y yo me dije "¿Por qué no? Tal vez pueda charlar un poco con este chaval, Sauron." Es innecesario decir que todo esto no terminó exactamente como yo esperaba, pero a mí, las cosas me salieron bien de todas formas." Frodo de encogió de hombros al terminar y miró a Lotho, preguntándose qué le parecería la historia. Lotho estuvo silencioso durante algunos momentos antes de hablar. "¡Increíble idiota! ¡No creí que nadie pudiera ser más estúpido que ese Tuk al final del pasillo después de escucharle discutir consigo mismo durante horas, pero felicidades! "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Frodo herido, pegando una patada en el suelo. "¡Facilitaste la caída de toda la Tierra Media, gran imbécil, cabezahueca no-muerto!" gritó Lotho, enfurecido por la estupidez de Frodo. "Sí, definitivamente, Sauron te va a comer," dijo Frodo, antes de seguir paseando para encontrar algunos orcos que desencadenaran a Lotho.  
  
***** "¿Podemos comérnoslo ahora?" preguntó Kurvanog Kunol con curiosidad. "No, a Sauron aún le cae bien," se lamentó Harimfoshrurim, con el aspecto más apenado que pueda tener un orco. "No necesita ambas piernas, ¿no?" volvió a preguntar Kurvanog, esperanzado. "No estoy seguro de que pueda montar a caballo con una sola pierna," apuntó dudoso Harimfosh. "Hola, tíos." dijo alegremente el sujeto de la conversación al acercarse a los guardias orcos. "¡Ah! ¡Shataz!" maldijo Harimfosh, sobresaltado por la repentina aparición del Mediano. "¡Shataz a ti también!" dijo Frodo cortésmente, mirando con curiosidad a los orcos cuando Kurvanog empezó a reírse por lo bajo y Harimfosh le dio un codazo de forma no completamente sutil. "¿Qué necesitas, pequeño Mediano shigoguurz?" preguntó Kurvanog, pasándose a la lengua orca al mirar a Frodo con ojos hambrientos. "Espera," dijo Frodo, sacando un diccionario Lengua Negra de Mordor-Lengua Común y pasando rápidamente sus páginas, "siempre estoy buscando una excusa para usar esto... ¿Acabas de decir que tengo buen sabor?" "No, no... Dije que tienes buen gusto. Me gusta tu ropa," le aseguró Kurvanog nerviosamente al poner Harimfosh los ojos en blanco. "Oh, gracias," dijo Frodo cortésmente de nuevo. El pequeño grupo se sumió un momento en embarazoso silencio, antes de que uno de los orcos se aclaró la garganta. "Oh, bueno," dijo Frodo, pasando de nuevo las páginas del diccionario. "Uh... gru plumub," dijo algo inseguro, pronunciando cada palabra fonéticamente. "¿Qué pichón?" preguntó Kurvanog sorprendido. "Espera, lo siento," Frodo negó con la cabeza y apuntó hacia los potros de tortura. "Lat rujat kurvanogan." Los dos orcos se miraron antes de que Harimfosh hablara. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras con los prisioneros, no vamos a mirar. No sé lo que vosotros Medianos hacéis por diversión, pero nosotros no somos así." Frodo pareció distraído. "¿Ha shataz?" Kurvanog abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Harimfosh, que estaba muy asombrado. "¡Le has oído! ¡Me ha dicho que lo haga! ¡Me lo ha dicho!" dijo relamiéndose mientras avanzaba hacia el hobbit. De repente intentó agarrar a Frodo, que salió corriendo y chillando por el pasillo. "Voy a descansar un rato," murmuró para sí mismo Harimfosh, y se fue también.  
  
***** "¡Socooorrooo!" gritó Frodo como loco mientras recorría el pasillo en una carrera frenética. Dobló una esquina a máxima velocidad y no vio al otro espectro hasta que se chocó con él. "¡Siete! ¡Un orco intenta comerme! ¡Ayuda!" chilló Frodo, agarrándose desesperadamente al espectro. "¡Creo que los Medianos saben muy bien con uvas Merlot!" le gritó Siete al perseguidor del hobbit, mientras se soltaba de él y se levantaba, sacudiéndose el polvo. "¡No, Siete!" chilló de nuevo Frodo. "¡Ayúdame a mí!" "Oh, está bien," dijo Siete, sonando algo irritado. "¿Qué quieres que haga, Frodo?" Frodo durante un momento, mirando alternativamente al corredor y a la capucha de Siete. De repente chasqueó los dedos. "¡Ya sé! Sólo necesito diecisiete cabras y un neumático. Sabrás cantar a la tirolesa, ¿verdad?" Frodo , expectante, miro al espectro. "¡Y con una ración de patatas!" gritó Siete asomándose por la esquina, antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar. Frodo chilló y reanudó su enloquecida carrera por el pasillo, y en ese momento, Kurvanog apareció por fin doblando la esquina. El hobbit zigzageó por el corredor y dobló otra esquina, dejando a Kurvanog de nuevo con un palmo de narices, cuando oyó una voz. "¡Frodo! ¡Frodo!" Se dio la vuelta para ver a Lotho haciéndole gestos violentos con la cabeza. "¡No tengo tiempo, Lotho! Creo que le dije a un orco que me comiera," gimió Frodo sintiéndose inconfortable. "Oh, la ironía es deliciosa," dijo Lotho maliciosamente. "¿Podrías no decir "delicioso"?" pidió Frodo gimoteando. "Está bien, Frodo. Tengo un plan estupendo. ¡Deprisa! ¡Al suelo!" le dijo Lotho rápidamente, riéndose cuando Frodo se tiró al suelo. "¿Quieres oír mi plan? No puedo creer que hayas... ¡AL SUELO! ¡Esta vez en serio!" gritó Lotho cuando Frodo empezó a levantarse, bastante molesto. Frodo se tiró al suelo de nuevo y Lotho comenzó a reírse. "Podría tirarme así todo el día. ¡Rápido, Frodo! ¡Pégate cabezazos contra la pared!" "¿Pero qué estupidez...?" iba a decir Frodo, pero Lotho le cortó con otro "¡AL SUELO!" y no pudo sino obedecer. "¿Has visto pasar corriendo por aquí a medio Nazgûl?" preguntó Kurvanog, trotando hasta Lotho. "No puedo ver muchas cosas, señor. El dolor me ciega, compréndalo," dijo el hobbit, con toda la lástima que pudo. "No importa," escupió el orco, que iba a dar la vuelta para seguir buscando a Frodo cuando vio montón de ropa de Nazgûl que este era. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, mirando con sospecha el montoncito. "¿Qué es qué, señor?" preguntó Lotho, intentando girar la cabeza para ver de qué hablaba el orco. "Esas ropas," le dijo el orco, con impaciencia y gruñendo un poco. "¡Oh! ¡Las ropas!" dijo Lotho, asintiendo al comprender. "Son parte del castigo, señor." "¿Eh?" preguntó Kurvanog confundido, alzando las cejas. "A los espectros les gusta hacer strip-tease, señor," se lamentó Lotho. "¿Ha visto alguna vez a un Nazgûl desnudo, señor?" El orco negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Rece por no verlo nunca," le dijo Lotho, y eso fue todo lo que el orco necesitaba. Siguió corriendo por el pasillo y desapareció por otra esquina. "¿A qué espectro le gusta hacer strip-tease?" preguntó Frodo, levantándose del suelo de nuevo. "Es Cinco, ¿a que sí?" Le dio la risa floja, y Lotho le miró fijamente durante un momento muy largo. "... Sí, es Cinco. Ahora desencadéname, increíble imbécil. Estás en deuda conmigo."  
  
***** "Puedo llevarlo yo desde aquí," le dijo Frodo al orco que llevaba a Lotho colgado por encima del hombro. El orco asintió y lo dejó en el suelo, mientras el Mediano le miraba con frialdad. "¿Significa algo para ti la palabra "frágil"?" preguntó Lotho enfadado. El orco le gruñó y se fue. "Tú te quedas aquí, yo voy a ver si hay moros en la costa," le dijo Frodo a Lotho en tono autoritario. "Así que me vas a dejar por ahí en Mordor para que en vez de Sauron me coman los orcos. Vas a tener que ayudarme un poco más," le informó Lotho, poniendo los brazos en jarras. "Espera aquí mientras yo pienso un plan," le mandó Frodo. "¡Recuerda que sólo uno de nosotros es inmortal!" gritó Lotho antes de esconderse detrás de uno de los muchos ficus del Señor Oscuro. Frodo bajó por el corredor con aspecto distraído. Suspiró y le pegó una patada al suelo, preguntándose si encontraría un modo de sacar de Mordor a Lotho. "Eh, Frodo," dijo alegremente uno de los dos Espectros del Anillo que se aproximaban por el pasillo. "¿Qué te pasa, chavalín?" "Oh, hola, Cuatro," suspiró Frodo sin prestarle atención. "¡Soy Nueve! ¡Nueve, maldita sea!" gritó el espectro, mientras el otro se reía por lo bajo. "¿Por qué todos nos confunden? ¡Soy claramente mucho más guapo que Cuatro!" "Um... Tengo un problema, chicos," dijo Frodo, decidiendo que lo más inteligente era cambiar de tema. "¿Podéis darme un consejo?" "Claro, Frodo, ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó Ocho, mientras Nueve seguía maldiciendo. "Bueno, tengo un... um... amigo. Y tengo otro amigo, que impidió que mi amigo fuera comido. Y ahora mi otro amigo quiere que mi amigo le saque de Mordor. Pero mi amigo no está seguro de cómo sacar a mi otro amigo sin que le pillen," les dijo Frodo evasivamente. "No hablar de tu plan de sacar de Mordor a escondidas a ese Mediano que está detrás del ficus podría ser de alguna utilidad," sugirió Ocho, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué? No, ha habido un malentendido. Es mi amigo el que está tratando de sacar a alguien a escondidas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hobbit de detrás del ficus. No le prestéis atención," les dijo Frodo. "Le pegaría con un garrote por sólo pensarlo. Perro traidor," dijo Nueve violentamente. "Ya empieza este con el garrote," gruñó Ocho irritado, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No subestimes el poder de un garrote," protestó Nueve, mirando enfadado a Ocho. "No puedes resolver todos tus problemas con un garrote, ¿sabes?" le dijo Ocho, mirándole con frialdad. "¿Quieres que probemos esa teoría?" preguntó Nueve con los dientes apretados, mientras Frodo retrocedía. "¡Gracias, tíos!" gritó nerviosamente antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo de nuevo, dejando a los dos espectros gritándose con vehemencia. "¿Y qué puedo hacer ahora?" suspiró Frodo, abatido, antes de animarse un poco y pensar, frunciendo el pequeño entrecejo, "Bueno, ¿quién es la persona más inteligente que conozco?" En ese momento se le ocurrió la respuesta, era tan simple...¡Sauron! Corrió hasta la sala del trono de Sauron y entró como un torbellino. "¡Sauron! ¡Sauron! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!" le dijo a su Amo Oscuro al acercarse al trono. "Frodo, me encantaría ayudarte, pero en el momento estoy ocupado. Gondor va a caer hoy, y puedo tener que estar allí en cualquier momento. Saruman y yo vamos a asar malvavisco en la pira de Denethor... Si pudiera encontrarlo... ¡Shagrat! ¡¿Te has vuelto a comer mi malvavisco?!" preguntó Sauron con una voz de trueno que hizo estremecerse toda Barad-Dur. "Pero..." comenzó Frodo, pero Sauron le interrumpió. "Lo siento, Frodo, ya hablaremos cuando vuelva. ¿Por que no vas a ver si Uno te puede ayudar?" sugirió Sauron, levantándose y buscando el malvavisco bajo el cojín de su trono. "Probablemente estará ocupado emborrachándose," dijo Frodo, antes de que se le ocurriera una idea y empezara a pegar saltitos nerviosamente. "¡Gracias, Sauron!" gritó Frodo mientras salía corriendo del salón del trono. "Claro, Frodo," dijo Sauron con aire ausente, rascándose confundido el casco con pinchos. "Maldita sea. Encima son los que eran color arcoiris."  
  
*****  
  
"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el culo?" preguntó Lotho desde dentro de las demasiado grandes ropas de Frodo, mirando al hobbit, que se mantenía sobre sus hombros con dificultad. "Por el increíble parecido. Y ahora cállate," susurró Frodo, intentando darle a Lotho una patada en la cabeza. "¿Por qué acepté esto?" murmuró Lotho para sí mientras comenzaba a andar por el corredor, con Frodo sobre sus hombros. Consiguieron recorrer con éxito dos pasillos, antes de encontrarse con Ocho y Nueve, que aún discutían sobre la teoría del garrote de Nueve. "Hola, Uno," dijo Ocho, antes de contemplar por un momento el inseguro y tambaleante paso del espectro. "Hola, chicos, Espectros del Anillo de tamaño regular," dijo Frodo, con una voz profunda que hizo que Lotho gruñera con desaprobación. Ocho y Nueve se miraron, y Frodo comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. "Tengo el estómago revuelto," explicó, dándole a la zona un buen puñetazo. Desgraciadamente, el sitio resultó ser la nariz de Lotho. "¡Ay!" protestó Lotho en voz bastante alta, y los espectros se miraron de nuevo. "Debe ser algo que he comido," les explicó Frodo, soltando de nuevo una risita nerviosa e hizo un gesto con la mano. "Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta luego, muchachos." Lotho echó a correr y se chocó contra la pared, pero consiguió levantarse y se fue. "Por lo menos esta noche va a descansar. No le soporto cuando está borracho," dijo Ocho, y Nueve asintió. "No me gustaría tener que sacar el garrote para ponerle sobrio de nuevo," dijo Nueve, enfureciendo a Ocho. "¡Ahora si que estás intentando provocarme imbécil!" gritó, y la discusión comenzó de nuevo.  
  
FIN 


End file.
